A kidxcrona valentines story
by kidxcrona lover
Summary: There is a new girl at school and she is liked by everyone but one person. can she learn how not to be scared and do the unthinkable? can the person learn how to deal with her and believe the unthinkable? well you got to read to find all this out and it will answer the questions ;
1. the new student

Kid's p.o.v

There was this new girl at school. She had light pinkish purple hair (that as completely asymetrical) not to mention dark blues eyes, and was wearing a long dress with a white collar that had long sleeves. Her intentions were just to live a normal life but I don't belive it. That girl was always hiding behind her blonde headed friend. I didn't like this girl,but i had order's to show her around the school more ( I get the feeling maka already did) what a pain. The reason I don't like her is because she is the daughter of a witch a witch that used to be our school nurse. WHAT IF SHE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL. EVEN WORST TRIED TO AWAKEN THE KISHIN.I really didn't trust this girl AT ALL but it seemed like everyone else did **LORD KNOWS WHY****.**

Crona's p.o.v

"Maka", a girl wearing a black dress behind her said trying her best to hide her face so the crowd of people couldn't see it.

"It's ok crona there's no reason to be scared, they don't bit." she said trying to convene her friend.

"y-y-y-you pr-pr-promise." she said nervously.

"I promise". giving a comforting smile to crona.

"o-o-o-ok."

As the two girls walked to go meet up with everyone else an announcement came up on the intercom."**Crona Gorgon please report to LORD DEATHS room alone, I repeat crona please repeat to Lord Deaths room alone." **She looked even MORE nervous then before.

"Crona do you know where to go." maka said looking at her worried.

"umm y-yes I know where to go."she said hesitantly.

"You think you can go by yourself."

"Y-yes i can." puting on a fake smile so maka wouldn't worry.

"Ok don't worry you will be alright okay." maka said with another comforting smile.

Ok s-see ya.

Maka watched as the very thin and fragile girl made her way down to Shinigama-sama's room. On her way to his room she was wondering what she was being called for.(she didn't do anything wrong)


	2. Blackstars arrival and confused kid

Regular p.o.v

On her way to shinigami-sama's romm she saw kid (the last person she wanted to) and started speed-walk. He saw her heading to her to catch-up all of a sudden one of his shoes came of making him trip. Crona saw that he trip and was WAY to nervous and scared to come over and help (she already knew that he didn't like her from the way he looked at her) but, she didnt just want to leave to leave him on the floor in pain.

Crona's p.o.v

'Ah man i should'nt just leave him on the floor in pain like that.' she thought to herself.

**"THEN GO HELP HIM YOU DAMBASS."** Ragnorok said pushing her to kid then quickly went back into her body and started to chukle.

She triped alittle but regained her balance she started walking over to kid. As her timid body made its way to kid Black star made his way to her.

Black star's p.o.v

"HEY WERE YOU GOIN." he said interupting what crona was origanally going to do.

"Ummmmm im going to go get you a present for being the ***BEST GOD EVER***.

"Wooooooow nobodys ever givin me a present for being the best god ever.

"Well except when that one time tsubaki gave me a blow-job," he said enthusiasticly, "Best blow-job ever."

"Ummmmm Ihavetogoseeya."she said dasing off to kid.

"Well i guess she wanted to get that present as soon as posible," he said and stated heading the other way "maybe should'nt tell people me and tsubaki's _business_."

Crona's p.o.v

'Finally got away from blackstar.'She said in her thoughts. An image of tsubaki giving blackstar a blow-job appeared in her mind, and made her gag at the thought.

"Oh god no" she said making her way to kid.

Finally she got through the crowd and the halls now empty.

She saw kid on the floor trying his best to put his show on death's room was right there all she had to do was turn the corner and she was safe but,she still had to help him.

Building up all her _courage_ she bent down holding out a hand and then said...

"Need some help."

Kid's p.o.v

"Damn it," he said trying his best to put the damned shoe on symetrically, "**MOTHER FU**-." he was cut off by a very familiar pale hand and shaky voice.

"Need some help."the person said.

It was hard to see _exacly _who the person was through the non-stop tears. When he wiped all the unfallen tears away from his eyes he saw who it was.

"Crona." he said looking paranoid but with a questioned look.

"U-u-u-umm y-y-y-y-y-yes it's crona." she said

"NO I DON'T NEED ANY HELP IM A GROWN MAN I CAN DO THINGS ALL BY MYSELF." he said angrily.

"Oh well I got to go see you later." she said turing the corner.

Kid blinked confused."What just happened."


End file.
